


ESCUDO

by Mr_Rogers_Stark



Series: You, me and our Stony [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Brillantes y hermosos colores, M/M, No se que mas poner aqui, Steve llegando de mision, Steve no tiene el corazon, Superfamily, Tony cuidando del pequeño Peter, Una nueva cuna para peter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Rogers_Stark/pseuds/Mr_Rogers_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le gustaban esos colores, tan vivaces y brillantes, que pocas veces podía apartar los ojos de ellos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ESCUDO

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la franquicia de comics Marvel. Todo contenido referente a su personalidad, gestos, interpretaciones, información general ha sido proporcionado por las películas y comics –especialmente por las películas–. La idea de la historia es una creación original, una interpretación y sutil modificación para satisfacer la diversión –y capricho– de un autor aburrido (?). Porque de haber sido dueño de los personajes, el Capitán hubiera amado –y manoseado– a Tony desde el primer día. Si, a la mierda la paciencia.
> 
> Géneros: Humor | Family | Friendship | Hurt/Comfort
> 
> Ranting: T+

Peter es apenas un bebé, uno de ya 8 meses, demasiado despierto para su edad. Y aunque no comprende muchas cosas, muchos lo han comparado con su _pop_ , quien orgulloso parece mostrar su parecido. Y no es que Peter pudiera entender lo orgulloso que Tony se mostraba al demostrar que su pequeño niño estaba enfilado a ser tan o más inteligente que él. Pero eso no evitara que riera encantado cada vez que lo abrazaba, que lo tomara en sus brazos o jugara con él con sus cubos de colores, los que apilaban para luego botarlos. Le gustaban esos colores, tan vivaces y brillantes, que pocas veces podía apartar los ojos de ellos. O los labios, porque muchas veces esos bloques terminaban en su boca cuando el momento de jugar terminaba, o cuando Tony decidía que debía cambiarlo o incluso alimentarlo. Le gustaba la comida que su pop le hacía,

Sin embargo para la comida Tony solía sacarle sus bloques, dejándolos sobre la mesa con la promesa de devolvérselo al terminar. Y a pesar de que al terminar estaba cubierto de la comida que solía darle, eso no evitaba que tuviera a su alcance su cubo de colores. Color tan brillantes que le encantaban. Y recordaba el escudo de su papá, el que Steve solía dejar a un lado de la puerta cuando llegaba de misión, guardándolo después de que terminara de darse un baño. Mismo escudo que vio en su lugar, cuando Tony lo sentó en la sala para que jugara, delatando que Steve había llegado de su misión.

—Iré a ver a papá, Pete, ¿de acuerdo? Quédate aquí— y lo vio alejarse por la puerta.

Con su cubo en manos, Peter se quedó mirando el brillante escudo recargado a un lado de la puerta, como si le llamara, incitándolo a acercarse. Por primera vez dejo su cubo de lado, intentando pararse como su pop insistía en que lo hiciera, cayendo sentado al no poder mantener el equilibrio. Quiso llorar, mirando a su alrededor por alguien, pero no encontró a nadie. Sorbió, esta vez poniéndose en cuatro para poder llegar hasta el escudo. Al cual llego luego de mucho esfuerzo y casi caídas, riendo encantado cuando sus manos estuvieron sobre la brillante superficie, queriendo tomar entre sus manos el gran y pesado escudo, que hizo un sonoro sonido cuando cayó contra el suelo. El color de su interior era aún más brillante y a Peter le gusto.

Minutos después es que Tony entra nuevamente a la sala, buscando a su bebé con el temor de haberlo dejado demasiado tiempo solo. Sin embargo la imagen que le recibió era de todo menos preocupante. De alguna forma, ingeniosa seguramente, Peter se habían encargado de usar el escudo del Capitán como transporte, meciendo su cuerpo para lograr moverlo de un lado a otro, trabajo fácil por el tan encerado y pulido piso. Tony solo rio, sentándose en uno de los sillones para observar a su pequeño niño moviéndose de un lado al otro en el escudo, aprovechando para tomar fotos, así como cuidando que no se hiciera daño.

Casi una hora después Steve entro en la sala preocupado de no ver su escudo en donde lo había dejado.

—Tony, ¿has visto mi— pero no termino, mirando la escena dela sala con una sonrisa entre sus labios.

Tony, tal vez casado del trabajo, se había quedado dormido en el sillón con el celular en manos. Cerca de este, aun en el suelo, Peter parecía haber decidido que su escudo era una cuna perfecta para tomar su siesta de la tarde.

Con un suspiro, Steve no tuvo el corazón de sacarle a su pequeño el escudo.


End file.
